Shugo Chara! Retour !
by AnnedEtoile
Summary: Time flew, and now, the Guardians are entering High School, but some strange things happen all over the world, Heart's Eggs disappearing suddenly.But a new transfer student is coming from France,she enters this game,and it seems that she has some answers.


**Author's Note: **Heya people! You know, this is my first Shugo Chara fan fic, so be mild, okay? Thank you. This is the Prologue. and there are some things you should know. First, you should know that now, Ikuto is just 18 here~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara or any Peach Pit characters or music/places/anything.

**Full Summary:**

Time flew, and now, the Guardians are entering High School, but they discover that some strange things are happening all over the word. Heart's Eggs are disappearing all over the world, even if they didn't already turn into X Eggs. And, to be all complete, some kids that say they can interact and even gather X Eggs appear out of nowhere.

And now, Anne is back from France, to spend her second high school year in Japan, and enters this new game, where new enemies and new allies are waiting. And it seems she has some answers at the Guardians' questions.

**Extra-Characters Information: **

_**Hikarihi Anne**_

**Name:** Hikarihi Anne

**Gender:** Female, duh

**Age: **16-17

**Personality:** Let the words "spicy", and "volcano-type personality" suffer being the words that describe her perfectly. She can be nice and sweet, but do NOT get on her bad side. I mean it. And she HATES anything that is pink (…Excepting Chieri). She can do almost anything for her friends, and, well, when girls are picked on or something along those lines. You can say she's the protective big sister type and she just hate to ask for help, likes to do all by herself, but sometimes she overdoes it.

**Shugo Charas:** Zakuro, Mint, Chieri, Momo

_**Zakuro**__ -_She is the rebel one and really hates dresses. She has short dark red hair, and a skull clip in it. She has dark red eyes, almost crimson. She wears a black tank top with a leather jacket and black jeans and baskets. Her Chara Change includes the skull clip. The Chara Change happens when Anne needs a really nasty personality, when she gets in a fight, or when she wants to ride her motorbike really fast.

_**Mint**__ - _She is the elegant one. She has long, light green ringlets of hair, and a little green and white lolita crown. She has mild green eyes. She wears a long, princess, white and green dress. Her Chara Change includes the lolita crown in a smaller variant. The Chara Change happens when Anne needs a mild, diplomatic and easy-to-get-along personality or when she must dance waltz or other ballroom dances.

_**Chieri**_ – She is the fashioned one, and hates everything old-fashioned. She has long, light pink straight hair and pink eyes. She always wears a pink tank top with red capital letters "1 million dollar girl" and blue jeans with a criss-cross design and fashionable boots. Her Chara Change includes a clip with 2 cherries on it. The Chara Change happens when Anne wants some help with fashion, dancing, acting, or modeling.

_**Momo**_ – She is the nice, caring, and sweet one. She has short, slightly curly, peach-colored hair, with two star yellow star clip, one in the left, and the other in the right. Her eyes are big and honey-colored. She always wears a lacy amber-colored dress and comfortable shoes. Her Chara Change includes the star clips. The Chara Change happens when Anne wants some help with arts.

**Nationality:** Japanese, but she studied in France.

**History:** She was at Seiyo Academy for one year and then she went to study abroad, in France. She was part in the Guardians Group even if she didn't have a Chara. Now,she's back for her high school life, at home, sweet, home, Japan!

_**Enomoto Mirabela**_

**Name:** Enomoto Mirabela - Mira -

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Personality:** Mira's the little sister type, usually whiny and sort of sarcastic. She most likely speaks her mind with everybody, using sharp words, and witty remarks. She also can be considered a 'genius' at some extent, and she's a fanfiction nerd. She's also quite pretentious and has weird tastes in clothing, and things in general. Dependance and stubbornness comes along with the little sister personality pack.

**Shugo Charas: **Ringo and Anzu

_**Ringo**_ - She is the serious bookworm-know-it-all, and a strategist, also the logical side of Mira. She has short light green hair with straight front bangs, red eyes, and she wears a red headband and yellow earrings as accessories. Her outfits consists off, a pale yellow shirt, a red vest, a neatly placed green tie, red and green plaid skirt, pale yellow leggings (as in leg warmers) and red sandals. When chara-changing, a red headband appears on her owner's head. Her weapon of choice is a gigantic red pen whom she marks the enemies with.

_**Anzu**_- She is the fun-loving side, the party girl, the one that's more of a daredevil courage-filled person, with a go-go-happy attitude. She has long straight yellow-ish orange hair with matching eyes, and wears a pale yellow ribbon-like bandana (resembles Rin's from Vocaloid) and orange earrings.

She wears a off the shoulders yellow-ish orange top, with the words 'Party Animal' on it, and a matching colored short ruffles skirt, along with orange and yellow striped stockings and orange high heels. Her weapon of choice is a Party Vuvuzela whom she blasts off the 'party poopers' with.

**Nationality:** Mother english, Japanese father, and she studied in France, when she met Anne

**History:** ' Back off my personal life, you weirdo ' . I think you know enough, for the sake of my still-too-short-life.

**Prologue:**

'Japan, home, sweet, home!'

The black Yamaha motorbike made a loud sound when the girl clothed all in black leather and a black motorbike casket literally flew on the road, for the drivers' resentment. Some of them even showed her some indecent signs. She just laughed. What are her friends going to say when she'll get there? She couldn't resist imagining their faces!

She accelerated, flying further on the road.

**Author's Note #2: **I'm not putting the 1st chapter if I don't get at least 2 reviews, so push the little shiny-but-not-shiny button that says "Review" ~


End file.
